


Detective Takuya and the Chirper Adventures

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Friends, alive! nachi, background omimisu, background taitenyuki, chatfic + narration, childhood friends natsugumi, izumi mentioned but not there, meeting offline for the first time, no beta we just die, slight clockwork heartbeat spoilers, slight depictions of anxiety for some chapters, they're a fan of a show where tenma stars, those will be in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: lukespearewell I trust you not to doxx me but I go to Yosei UniversitykiichitanROOKIE I CAN'T BELIEVECANNOTABSOLUTELYI AM GOING BONKERSHOW IS THIS NOT MESSING WITH YOUR VIEW OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!lukespeareI admit it's quite surreal--Online friends Kiichi and Luke figure out after years that they’ve lived in the same town all this time. They’ve both harbored secret crushes on one another - will they finally get the chance to act on them?Written for Days 1-4 of TsuzuKazu Week.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 38
Kudos: 58
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute tzkz nation. I hope yall had a safe and good holiday! 
> 
> This is written for tsuzukazu week over at twitter! This might be either 3 or 4 chapters...depending on how the writing goes :") 
> 
> Yes, Chirper = Twitter. I mean, if we change the Gram to the Blam, we gotta follow through, right? xD 
> 
> EDIT:  
> The format for now will be like this:  
> Chapter 1: All chatfic (Day 1: the Writer and the Artist) - both POVs  
> Chapter 2: Mostly narration + chat snippets (Day 3: Memories) - Tsuzuru POV  
> Chapter 3: Mostly narration + chat snippets - Kazu POV (Day 2: Date part 1)  
> Chapter 4: Mostly narration (Day 2: Date part 2)  
> Chapter 5: ? (Day 4: Fluff) I'm sorry it will depend how the writing goes lol.
> 
> I will update with Chapter 2 on Day 3! When the rest will be delivered...I dunno for now but it's in the works (probably after the week). Days 5 & 6 will be separate oneshot fics so look forward to those, at least for the rest of the week c: 
> 
> Madoka isn't here bc the whole childhood summer troupe verse is an AU in my head and while idk if I'll write more in it, Madoka has a bit of an angsty bg there (I'm sorry Madoka).
> 
> Anyway, this chapter in particular is best read on the computer screen just bc of the format but the spacing itself shouldn't be that much of a bother to mobile users. I had friends look over the flow of this but no line-by-line beta so if there are mistakes there...indeed :") I hope you have fun!

Kazunari’s chirper 

**Username:** kiichitan

 **Bio:** it’s kiichi-tan!!! 💕 artist 🖌️ he/him + 19 🤩 detective takuya 🔍 Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

 **Following:** 897 **Followers:** 543

Tsuzuru’s chirper 

**Username:** lukespeare

 **Bio:** i’m luke and i write | he/him | 18 | detective takuya main

 **Following:** 224 **Followers:** 201

  
  


~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

rookie rookie!!!

**lukespeare**

yes, kiichi-san?

 **kiichitan**

i saw this play and it was AMAZEBALLS

AMAZEBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!

**lukespeare**

oh?

 **kiichitan**

yea!!!!! it's called clockwork heartbeat!!

totes reminded me of ur steampunk fic where takuyan was an alchemist

ANDDDDDD the main character's name was luke!!!! how cool is that!???

**lukespeare**

kiichi-san

my username is taken from clockwork heartbeat's luke

it's a play i saw in middle school and really liked it  
it stuck with me at the time i first watched detective takuya

**kiichitan**

WAIT NO WAY

THAT'S SO POGGERS!!!!

wait a sec

i thought it was a mankai company exclusive play

wait no they do regional tours

for a sec i had this idea we saw it in the same place xD

**lukespeare**

oh

hmmm

you didn't perchance watch it...at veludo way, did you?

**kiichitan**

.

.

.

ROOKIE

NO WAY

NO FRICKIN WAY

R U TELLING ME

NO FREAKING WAYYYYY

**lukespeare**

I don't know how to respond to that

**kiichitan**

ROOKIE

DO YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME WE WERE LIVING IN THE SAME CITY????

THE SAME

CITY

YOU AND ME

R U??????????????????????

**lukespeare**

uh I garner that's a yes? but I suppose so..

well I trust you not to doxx me but I go to Yosei University

**kiichitan**

ROOKIE I CAN'T BELIEVE

CANNOT

ABSOLUTELY

I AM GOING BONKERS

HOW IS THIS NOT MESSING WITH YOUR VIEW OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!

?????

**lukespeare**

I admit it's quite surreal

  
  


Tsuzuru’s private personal chirper 

**Username:** privatetzr

 **Bio:** no aniki i will not unblock you from this account (this goes to EITHER of you) kaoru is the only bro i trust here

 **Following:** 15 **Followers:** 15

~timeline~

**privatetzr**

kiichi-san is from the same city??? holy shit

**privatetzr**

what if i meet them and it all goes wrong wtf

**privatetzr**

god they're gonna see my eyebags and everything

**privatetzr**

what if i look like a complete mess and they look so put together and artsy

**privatetzr**

they'll definitely be artsy...they talk about their dyed hair and their piercings and the shirts they wear…

**privatetzr**

them with their pikercings 😳

→

**privatetzr**

***** poircings

→

**privatetzr**

***** piercings dammit

**privatetzr**

god wtf tsuzuru okay. play it cool, you can do this. you won't look like a massive fool on your best online friend that you kinda crush on yeah yeah yeah.....fuck

→

**actor_blossom**

****don't worry tsuzuru-kun! you're quite handsome

****→

**currygirlshusband**

********sakuya, no one will believe you. you're too nice.

→

**currygirlshusband**

****tsuzuru, as someone who has to live with your ass, you look like shit in the morning

****→

**privatetzr**

********wow, thanks masumi. im so glad your grandma thought you needed a roommate and thought that i was the least likely to deck you but I think she got it wrong 😐

********→

**currygirlshusband**

************I said in the morning. just clean up after and you'll be all good

************→

**photomigrapher**

****************aww, that's a masumi compliment if i ever heard one

→

**nachicheese**

****************tsundere lmao

****************→

**currygirlshusband**

********************I literally named my chirper after the girl im in love with?

********************→

**nachicheese**

************************u can be a tsun friend is all im sayin HAHAHA

********************→

**privatetzr**

no offense masumi but their director lady doesn’t even know you. she just thanked you for coming to the show

→

**currygirlshusband**

****************************which one of us has met their crush face to face, tsuzuru?

→

**actor_blossom**

********************************guys, pls calm down;;;;;;

********************************｡･ﾟﾟ*( >д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

  
  
  


GROUP CHAT: sakuya and the b*tches

**Members:** tsuzuru, sakublooming, masumi tachibana, wolfmi, 777chi, neo

**neo**

yo

wassup

what’s with the sick burns on the tl LMAO

**tsuzuru**

masumi is being a jerk because i told him the truth

**masumi tachibana**

not my fault you got pissy with /me/ telling you the truth

**777chi**

you guys are hilarious how do you live with each other

**tsuzuru**

believe me, it used to be much worse

we have a system that works now

**masumi tachibana**

i make sure he doesn’t die before a deadline from his screenwriting class and he makes sure i have something to eat

**wolfmi**

sounds fair tbh

**777chi**

meanwhile i have a roommate who genuinely asks me everyday how my day goes bc he cares 😌💕

  
  


**sakublooming**

aww nachi-kun. I love being your roommate too!

**neo**

yeah i got all your weird roommate love shit

but why’s tsuzuru bitchin?

**777chi**

lmao banri did ya actually read any of his chirps?

**wolfmi**

tsuzuru’s crushing hard on his online friend

kohai’s first love

**neo**

Oh he’s in lurveeeeee 

❤️❤️❤️😚😚🍆🍑😳

**tsuzuru**

you guys are impossible

banri is2g

**neo**

But you luuuuuuuuuuuv us

We’re *your* dorks ;))))))

❤️

**777chi**

❤️

**wolfmi**

❤️

**sakublooming**

❤️

**masumi tachibana**

yeah

sure

**tsuzuru**

oh shit 

I haven’t really replied about the situation except that it’s all eurdsjxb

what do i say -o-

**wolfmi**

well you like ‘em right?

just go meet ‘em

**777chi**

yeah tsuzu

listen to the one with the boyfie HAHHAA

**neo**

speaking of

when r the rest of us gonna meet this bf of urs anyway omi?

**wolfmi**

just tell me your schedule

misumi’s sched is pretty flexible

banri i can see u typing 

stop that rn

I know what you’re gonna say

**neo**

kay i’ll be a good boy

**masumi tachibana**

*snorting*

**sakublooming**

misumi-san is really cool!

**tsuzuru**

he’s also from mankai, right?

**777chi**

yeah summer troupe

you know that omi and i met him back in hs

led us to his grandpa’s fave company

he’s really chill

but when he starts acting

it’s all really wow

and the guy’s childhood friends with the actor tenma sumeragi

**tsuzuru**

WHAT

**wolfmi**

oh wait 

did we not tell you?

**masumi tachibana**

who?

**tsuzuru**

TENMA SUMERAGI

THE ACTOR OF TAKJUYA EGUCHI FROM DETECTIVE TAKUYA

honestly

wtf

I mean i wanted to meet yhis misumi anyway

and i wouldn’t be blatantly shameless about being a fan

im not banri or masumi

**neo**

hey

that’s true but hey

**masumi tachibana**

you’re still the one who hasn’t met their crush yet face to face

me - 1 tsuzuru - 0

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kazunari’s priv personal chirper 

**Username:** kazunhinged

 **Bio:** what it says on the tin 8(

 **Following:** 35 **Followers:** 30

~timeline~

**kazunhinged**

FFFFFFF I AM LOSING MY MIND

**kazunhinged**

I

**kazunhinged**

OOISHIDJX  
  


**kazunhinged**

UYDHVHN

**kazunhinged**

WHAT IF HE HATES ME IRL

**kazunhinged**

WHAT IF

**kazunhinged**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

→

**yukikuma**

oi kazunari, wtf

→

**kazunhinged**

yukki, don't say fuck, you're 14 ToT

→

**yukikuma**

i didn't even say fuck the first time

→

**yukikuma**

well now i have

→

**bonsaipegasus**

why am i dating you

→

**yukikuma**

you're the one who chose this, not me

**kazunhinged**

and now tenten and yukki are just flirting under my single self's tweet TuT

→

**princeonahill**

are you ok, Kazu-kun? do you wanna talk about it in the gc?

  
**GROUP CHAT:** Childhood besties ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

**Members:** kazucchi, snowbear, detective tenma, ta17oh, 9mon, prince, sankaku, juza

**kazucchi**

ok

so

u guys kno how i have this online friend rookie???

**snowbear**

he's named after red velvet?

**9mon**

wait yuki! what if he's named after baseball???

**detective tenma**

you know that there are rookies in every sport, right…

and also just any profession???

**sankaku:**

does ur friend like triangles???

**prince**

guys 😅

i think we should let kazu-kun talk...

**kazucchi**

thankies mukkun!!!

i call him rookie bc luke→ lukki→ rookie

and idk if he likes triangles

i'll ask next time!!

but anyway

okay

so

it's that author friend i have from detective takuya

**detective tenma**

I hate you guys for taking that picture and even more for making it into a sticker

but anyway

a fan?

your friend's got good taste

**snowbear**

ofc you'd say that

🙄

**detective tenma**

hey!!! you're dating that rookie guy's good taste

**snowbear**

i didn't say *I* had good taste

**kazucchi**

guys 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

**detective tenma**

sorry

**snowbear**

sorry

**kazucchi**

anyway so

we met 3 years ago when the 1st season was running

and he helped me when i mentioned i was injured

**ta17oh**

ooh! kazu-kun is that when you sprained your ankle and then we picked you after school??

**snowbear**

you remembering all that is wild

**ta17oh**

hehe

i remember bc i started packing roller and triangular bandages since

and ofc i can remember!! My memory is really good!

i remember when i met you yuki-chan! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

**sankaku**

ahhh so he started the triangle bandage trend! he must be a good lad!!!! 

deserves a god sankaku-kun!

**kazucchi**

yee taicchan exactly!!

and he is a good lad 😤😤😤

so we weren't moots yet then

but he dm-ed me and was like ‘hey, i saw u were injured and if you have a cloth you can use, here’s how to tie so that you can support it better'

**prince**

sounds like a swell guy!

**kazucchi**

we became super friends ever since!

tho the thing issss i never really tried to figure out where he's from and everything

bc i didn't wanna scare him away

he never volunteered any info either

so like yeah

but i just learned he lives in the same city???

and he goes to YOSEI

**sankaku**

ahh!! 

that's where omi and nachi go!!

**ta17oh**

you mean he's been living nearby all this time??????

**9mon**

so cool!!!!

**prince**

ohh then do you plan to meet him?

**kazucchi**

whoops

i

um

haven't talked to him since i found out

idk if he'd be up for that

or if i wanna ask

TuT

what do i dooooo

**snowbear**

well, do you want to meet him?

**kazucchi**

well

I

0////////////0

**snowbear**

well that answers it

**ta17oh**

hehe kazu-kun is in luvvvvvvv 😻😻😻

**prince**

!!!!!

how romantic \\*u*/

♡ ~ (´♡‿♡`)～ ♡

**juza**

that's great kazunari-san

**sankaku**

go for it kazu!!!

**kazucchi**

u guys r so sweet 😭😭😭

i mean

i have no idea if he could feel the same ;u;

but i still wanna meet him ya know???

**detective tenma**

go and tell him you wanna meet

and if he doesn’t want to, there are other trees in the forest

**snowbear**

._.

**ta17oh**

that’s cute, ten-chan! >u<

**detective tenma**

it makes sense OKAY

**kazucchi**

nw tenten! I gotcha 💓💓💓

  
  
  


~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

so

well

that’s neat x)

**lukespeare**

indeed

hmmm, kiichi-san

do you want to meet?

**kiichitan**

!!!

yes!!!! 

please!!

I’d love to meet you irl (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

**lukespeare**

im still kinda amazed that we were in the same town all this time

imagine that

what if we went to the same high school? Haha

**kiichitan**

oh man id feel even dumber about it

we’re only a year apart so we might have passed hallways! xD

*passed each other 

well yu know what i men

mean

but stranger danger ya know?? I think it’s fine now xDD

went to fukou hs btw. im now in amabi \o/

**lukespeare**

kiichi-san

I just graduated from fukou…

~timeline~

**privatetzr**

what

the 

fuck

**kazunhinged**

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the world hates meeeeeee

😭😭😭


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when it all started
> 
> Day 3 - Memories. Tsuzuru POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this chapter is narration with chat snippets unlike the all chatfic format of the first chapter!
> 
> Also, disclaimer on the Nachi characterization. My impression of him from Omi’s flashbacks is that he’s similar to Juza but a lot more playful. In fact b/n the two of them (Nachi and Omi), Omi was the more serious one haha, at least imo.
> 
> No alpha reader from this chapter on so any and all mistakes are all mine~
> 
> Posting this early along with my Day 5 and 6 stuff because of reasons. Hope you'll enjoy this long-ish chapter for now! I'll reply to comments when I get the time.

~Tsuzuru, 1st year high school, spring~

“S’ eyes open in the first time in 20 years-” Wait, that’s wrong.

_Scratch. Scratch._

“... _for_ the first time..” Alright, next-

“The butler! Of course, the butler!”

Tsuzuru peeks out over his notebook and sees his mother on the sofa, yelling at the newly set-up television that Tadoru bought them with his latest paycheck. Tsuzuru doesn’t say it out loud, but he wishes that Tadoru sent himself home instead.

“Yes! Chase after him!”

Inwardly, Tsuzuru groans. This is the only free time he gets in between his new part-time job, taking care of the kids, and all the house chores. Ideally, he’d spend it at the library, writing, without any distractions, but unfortunately, being the oldest child at home means that any emergency will drag him back home in a heartbeat. He opted to stay at the house and save himself the trouble of commuting back.

But knowing you have to deal with all these disturbances doesn’t magically let you tune out all the noise.

His eyes flit to the screen. On it, a kid ㄧ no wait, a middle schooler maybe? ㄧ with bright orange hair is yelling at people to get out of his way as he runs after what appears to be a full-grown adult man (perhaps the butler in question). He halts in his tracks and the camera closes up on his face. The actor’s whole face lights up and Tsuzuru is utterly amazed that someone younger than him can put up such an expression for television. No wonder his mother is glued to the show.

_It’s like he really is his character, huh?_

The next scene has him climb up a set of stairs instead of following down the suspect. In a split second, the kid jumps down along one of those long horizontal rods that firefighters use that Tsuzuru has only seen in pictures and movies. 

_That must have a stunt double or something. No way they’d make a kid go down from that high…_

As a drama would have it, of course, the kid lands right smack in front of the perpetrator. They turn around, but it’s too late. They’re already surrounded by the other characters.

Steam is seething out of the butler; Tsuzuru’s eyes widen as he launches himself towards the teen. Unexpectedly, instead of the kid dodging the attack, the man is tackled onto the ground by one of the women behind him. 

Tsuzuru lets out a sigh of relief, but then jolts up, realizing that he’s just wasted ten minutes watching the whole sequence. Really! He has to check up on Kaoru’s homework soon and he hasn’t even finished the introduction! 

He tries to scribble again in his notebook but his ears can’t help but pick up the words spoken by that pitchy voice.

“You can’t outrun the truth!” the kid detective triumphantly declares, glaring at the criminal passing him by in cuffs.

Tsuzuru stifles a snort. It’s a lame tagline, but well, fitting for a middle schooler. He grips his pen tighter, chanting in his head that he has to focus.

Jazz music starts to play, meaning the drama has ended, and all that’s left is the credits. Finally, some peace and quiet. Still, finding out the name of the show will at least satisfy his curiosity, right? He can search it up once and be done with it. Maybe let a recording run while he’s doing other things as background noise. If it was entertaining enough to interrupt S and Luke’s long awaited reunion (in his own writing at least), it’s worth checking out another episode or so. 

After going back and forth with himself, Tsuzuru finally looks up and sees the show’s name flash in fancy calligraphy.

‘Detective Takuya’, huh?

\--

Tsuzuru goes from ‘not-half bad’ to ‘full-fledged fan’ in a month. It’s a rabbit hole descent and he has come to accept that he doesn’t regret it at all. 

Rather than a straight-up mystery series, Detective Takuya proves to be a commentary of some sort on the tropes the mystery genre has. Takuya isn’t an untouchable genius who knows all-that-there-is like Sherlock Holmes nor is he well-seasoned in his profession like Hercule Poirot; he’s just a smart kid who wants to help people.

It’s refreshing.

Tsuzuru’s muse is alive. His notebooks are now filled with character studies and everyday low-stakes mysteries instead of alchemists and homunculi like they had been for the last year.

The fan-made stories are... interesting. Tsuzuru is not personally invested in any romantic pairing from the show, but the almost novel-length love story between Takuya and their childhood best friend he binged the whole week sure brought down the waterworks (but he doesn’t dare tell his mother that). There’s also plenty of out-right investigation stories and Tsuzuru is sure that Japan will not lack good mystery novels with the coming generation of writers.

However, he has a craving for a type of story he just hasn’t found from the archives (and believe it or not but he’s read almost all of the fanfiction, except for the saucier ones he doesn’t think he’s ready for). He likes how everything about Takuya is, for a lack of a better word, mundane. His very appeal is about being relatable, but most of the fan-made stuff about him spotlight otherwise.

And after scouring the net with little to no results, Tsuzuru decides he has to take it upon himself to create the content he wants to see.

\--

There’s no expectation in creating a Chirper. Tsuzuru makes one because so many fans gather there, and off he went to follow them. Everyone’s hype keep flooding his feed and honestly, it makes him want to crawl into a hole because what did he get himself into? Keeping up is impossible and really, he has neither the energy nor time to try, but he’s found a few really friendly people to talk analyses with and likes to keep coming back just to reply to them.

He’s glad that the show generated enough buzz to get a second season. Tsuzuru will admit that he’s biased when he says that while the script and the story have merits by themselves, it’s the actor Tenma Sumeragi that brings in the people. He nails the part of Takuya perfectly. Tsuzuru doesn’t think the show would be as popular if they had gone with someone less skilled.

And it makes for more fun things to write about - the variety of expression his actor shows just gives so much material.

Tsuzuru finds this most evident, not in fanfiction, which he is now fully immersed in and has published a few stories for, but in the fanart.

Capturing Sumeragi’s acting feats is best seen with the artist Kiichitan.

Most fanart ranges from very anime to hyper-realistic, but Kiichitan’s art looks like old Japanese paintings. A modern setting made to look like it fits right in with the era of the shogunates fascinates Tsuzuru. He doesn’t know much about art in the first place, but he can tell that there’s a care in their pieces. Everytime he comments, he wafers over what to say. It’s like someone has plucked up all the positive descriptors in his brain and all that ends up being said is “I really like this.”

To top it all off, even with how often Kiichitan posts about non-art related things from really vague personal posts to food shots, Tsuzuru turns on the notifications anyway.

And life goes on like that for a few months. He writes, he reads, he checks out art. It’s a simple routine amongst everything else, exactly how Tsuzuru wants it. By the time the terror of August’s scorching heat ends and uniforms are changed to long-sleeves and blazers, the announcement of a new Detective Takuya season expected for the next spring comes up. It’s one of the best summers Tsuzuru’s ever had.

It’s one chirp that changes everything.

October settles in, bringing with it a chill that requires Tsuzuru to haul up an old coat from Meguru’s pile in the closet. It has a stitched up pocket on the inside, making it convenient to hide the occasional snack, out of sight from the teachers’ prying eyes.

Tsuzuru is known to be a good student. He’s a lot less flighty than Tadoru, and less loud and rowdy than Meguru. All throughout middle school, he’s been praised as the responsible Minagi sibling. It’s not something he cares for, especially since words don’t help him take care of the young’uns nor does he like how his older brothers are brought down just to bring him up. Now that he’s in high school, despite no reputation of either of his brothers to loom over him, he sneaks his phone into his jacket and uses it during downtime in the washroom as a small act of rebellion.

It’s dingy, and it smells, and he’s all cramped up in a tiny stall, but it’s still better than forcing himself to concentrate on the droning voice of the mathematics teacher. Tsuzuru’s scrolling through his feed when a flurry of emojis catch his eye.

~timeline~

**kiichitan**

｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ I sprained my ankle ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**kiichitan**

I was on the way back from the bathroom and now no one’s in the hallway ٩(× ×)۶

**kiichitan**

Σ(°△°|||)︴ am i just gonna be stuck here until the next period?!!!!!

His fingers itch to type. Dealing with a reckless soccer player and several little kids in the house make you learn a lot of first aid tricks whether you want to or not.

It’s not the end of the world if Tsuzuru’s thought to be nosy, and Kiichitan probably isn’t mean enough to block him for trying to help, right?

“Hi, we don’t really know each other, but I saw you tweeting about your ankle and I...”

There’s a thrill in typing out fast just so that you don’t lose your nerve from typing at all.

“...and I think that should help. Make sure to have your school nurse look at it though...”

 _Okay, that should do it._ Before he lets himself change his mind, Tsuzuru hits send. He stuffs his phone back in the secret pocket and makes a dash back to his classroom. His friends harp on him for taking his time in the bathroom, but the only thing in his mind is what Kiichitan’s response would be and if he’d still be able to see his nice art at the end of the school day.

With the young ones home, dinner prepared, and his part-time’s shift already over, there’s nothing preventing Tsuzuru from checking his messages. 

“Tsuzuru-nii, do you need to go to the bathroom?” One of the twins looks at him with big round eyes and a pursing mouth. Is it that bad that he looks constipated? He stifles himself from grumbling before excusing himself to the bathroom. He easily realizes how he’s in the same position as he was in school earlier.

He rests his forehead on his hands clutching his phone. One message is _not_ the end of the world, Tsuzuru. Come on. 

A few deep breaths later, he opens up Chirper.

~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

OMIGOSH thank you so much!!

using my other sock to wrap it really helped 😭😭😭 

hurts like hell but no worries tho!! I got our nurse to check on it and she gave me one of those roller bandages thingies!

friends helped get me after i somehow hauled myself to the infirmary >.<

and thanks for the heads up that going down would be much harder than going up ;;;u;;; 

you’re a real cool bean!!!!!

and omng omg omh i hope you don’t mind but i saw you were a detective takuya fan!!!!

i fbed!!! also read some of your stories while i was stuck in bed…

  
  


Tsuzuru presses his palms to his eyes; that is _way_ too much to process.

Okay. Okay. Okay.

So Kiichitan is at least physically in a better position and got themselves to the infirmary. That’s good. And he followed back Tsuzuru, wow, that was unexpected, but now, even though he doesn’t think he has any embarrassing chirps or anything, he’s skimming through his mental archive for anything he’s said that will possibly turn kiichitan off from his account and-

Okay. Calm down, Minagi, if you can handle bad customers at the gas station, you can handle one person reading your fanfiction.

He has three published oneshots out; each one got one new long comment that was obviously live commentary of the reading experience. 

Before late spring, Tsuzuru had never shared his work with people outside his family and circle of close friends. He thought of putting on shows for the scripts he’d done but the regular person wouldn’t say yes to acting in front of strangers and the drama clubs in either middle school or high school just couldn’t have been given any time between his job and taking care of his brothers.

(His older brothers went on selfishly to chase after what they wanted and Tsuzuru - Tsuzuru loves them, he does immensely, but there’s a seed of resentment in him that wishes he could have done the same.)

There have been comments on his work, not a lot, and each meaning the world to him, but this is the first time someone is taking him through the journey of what it felt like reading his stories.

“...this scene made me so giddy!”

“I can’t believe you did that O.O”

“THIS FREAKING LINE JUST!!!”

“Tsuzuru?” 

His mother’s voice brings him back to reality: him sitting on the toilet, being thought to be relieving himself from an untimely stomach ache.

“Do you want some medicine?”

Coughing, he manages an “I’m fine!” When he gets to the main room, he sees his brothers all pinching their noses - even Kaoru, the brother who comes after him and who he’s come to trust the most (the ultimate betrayal). Tsuzuru rolls his eyes before heading over to the kitchen to help his father wash the dishes. 

(And if his siblings are perplexed seeing him smile despite the teasing all the way until bedtime - well, that’s for him to know and for them to never find out.)

\--

~Tsuzuru, 3rd year high school, autumn~

In all honesty, Tsuzuru thought that the novelty would have worn off by now.

Days passed into weeks into months, and at this point, he has greeted Kiichi a happy new year two years in a row, but he still gets a little inexplicable swell of happiness in his chest when he sees a message from the other boy.

While the starry-eyed admiration for Kiichi's art is still there, how Tsuzuru feels about him has definitely changed.

The shyness has devolved into absolute bluntness and shameless teasing.

~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

ROOKIE I SWEAR THAT THE DAY I GET YOU TO USE A KAOMOJI IS THE DAY I REIGN SUPREME

**lukespeare**

lol

good luck with that

There's also just a pleasant openness with Kiichi. It just feels _safe_ to talk to him, like there's no judgement no matter how shallow and petty Tsuzuru can go.

~Chirper DMs~

**lukespeare**

do you think I'm a horrible brother for resenting them just a little?

**kiichitan**

i don't think it's fair that it all fell upon u

maybe they had their reasons, especially with how they seem to keep coming back with something in tow, but i think it's natural to feel that way

you're a teen!!! you shouldn't have to be juggling all this plus your emo everything sucks phase >.<

**lukespeare**

emo everything sucks phase...

**kiichitan**

rookie

look me in the eye

and tell me you haven't listened to an edgy song while being pissed in the past 2 years

**lukespeare**

how would i look you in the eye?

**kiichitan**

👁️👄👁️

**lukespeare**

now that's just scary

**kiichitan**

u kno im right 8(

**lukspeare**

i do know

thanks

And as easy-going Kiichi seems, he's a hard worker and basically delves into anything he finds interesting.

Pottery? Did a short course on that. Acting? He sometimes joins his childhood friends. Embroidery? That’s another of his childhood friend’s specialties. Hell, he also knows a bunch of yoyo tricks for artsy videos he works on for school.

~Chirper DMs~

**lukespeare**

Do you have a childhood friend for /everything/??

**kiichitan**

lmaooooo >u<

ofc not! I just have a lot of creative friends

and then I help them out from time to time hehehe

  
  


Kiichi is like a breath of fresh air from the stacks of things Tsuzuru has on his plate. His energy propels Tsuzuru into creative productivity with things like multi-chaptered fanfiction or interactive stories, even with a high schooler's busy schedule.

And admittedly, he's more childish when he's with Kiichi - quicker to anger and quicker to laugh about it all the same.

It's those times that Tsuzuru really feels his age.

He ponders what it would have been like growing up with Kiichi and his plentiful childhood friends, with their colorful personalities. Would Tsuzuru have been able to not let the weight of all his obligations tie him to the ground and instead, let himself reach out to the sky? Did he not have to grow up so fast after all?

Though if you ask Masumi, he’d definitely say that Tsuzuru is childish in all regards (and if you ask Tsuzuru, he feels very mature for no longer rising to the bait, thank you very much).

In the summer of his second year in high school, he had gotten an invitation from Yosei University for a screenwriting internship he applied for on a whim. The chance was incredible but there was no way he could juggle it alongside his part-time job, and taking care of the kids stuck at home.

He had been ready to say no, but Tadoru stopped him during their family meeting.

“If Tsuzuru can find cheap housing near there, why don’t you let him do it?”

His throat had closed up as his brother told his parents how he could pay for those living expenses. He might not be able to help with the kids themselves but teaching the young ones to take care of themselves would be better too. It couldn’t all be put upon Tsuzuru.

The emotion welled up in his chest then. He had always thought that both of his brothers left home as soon as they could to escape the burden of being the eldest children. Shame filled up his stomach and he felt sick that he never realized otherwise. For the first time in a long time, Tsuzuru had spoken up properly for himself.

“Please.”

And that’s how Tsuzuru found himself the housemate of an emo, edgy teen (now _that’s_ someone in their ‘everything sucks’ phase, take that Kiichi). 

Hatsue Usui, is the sweetest woman alive. Her only requirement for rent is to keep her and her grandson, Masumi, company, and help in doing the chores. 

“It’ll just be having another little brother,” he had declared so proudly to Tadoru when the older man asked him if he was up to the task.

Now - Masumi has definitely grown on him, but at the beginning, the fights seemed to never end, and Tsuzuru sometimes wonders how he never got kicked out. It’s been more than a year since then, and even next year, when Tsuzuru heads to Yosei (he’s on good track for a recommendation), he’ll stay with Masumi.

~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

i think roomie leaving you onigiri to munch on for your late night is real touching!!

you grow up so fast (｡•́︿•̀｡)

seems like just the other day, you were ready to throw hands at him :”)

**lukespeare**

it /was/ just the other day

he used up all the hot water AGAIN

Kiichi is easily one of his best friends, and every day, Tsuzuru thanks that his small knowledge in first aid came in handy.

\--

**GROUP CHAT:** dectaku fans unite  


**Members:** kiichitan, lukespeare, lordautumn, numbah_wan, ruchi_tantei

**kiichitan**

ROOKIE PLEASE COME ON >.<

I BEG OF YA

PLEASEEEEEEE

**lukespeare**

kiichi-san, where did you even get this idea

**lordautumn**

kiichi-san can probably gain inspiration from looking at a pencil point

**numbah_wan**

lolololololololololol

**kiichitan**

puhleaseeeeeee 

**lukespeare**

fine

Just this once

**kiichitan**

ROOKIE ILY SO SO MUCH YOU WILL NOT REGRET WE WILL MAKE THE BEST CRACK COLLAB EVER

**numbah_wan**

Leave ur love confessions for private DMs ➖👄➖

**ruchi_tantei**

😳😳😳

**lukespeare**

-.-

~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

Hehehe just write me the scenario and i’ll send you a sketch! I can’t wait for it >:D<

**lukespeare**

yeah i’ll work on it after my chores

**kiichitan**

no need to hurry rookie!! make sure to get some rest <333 

im cheering you on >u<

**lukespeare**

yeah, thank you :>

**kiichitan**

<3

“Onii-chan.” Tsuzuru instinctively pockets his phone and finds his brothers looking at him as if they’re waiting on him. Huh, today is Saturday and lunch is already over, what could be...oh. One whiff of the air is full of the thick flowery scent of detergent he’s become well acquainted with since learning how to do laundry.

Kaoru has a big bottle in his hands, while the twins behind him are each holding one side of a laundry basket that is soon placed down with a ‘thump’. He’s sure that there’s more to be sorted out from the bedrooms, but the little ones can’t quite carry all of those.

Noboru grins at him. “What were you looking at, your girlfriend?” 

Tsuzuru huffs. Not this again. The twins are only three years younger than him and already obsessed with the topic of relationships. 

Well, to be fair, they haven’t needed to help with the finances with the salary of a pro athlete that Meguru has been sending.

“Boyfriend, then?” Suberu jives in a sing-song voice. “No, joyfriend? How about-”

“Friend. No prefixes. No anything. Just. A. Friend.” He says firmly, shaking his head as he motions them to make way so that he can carry the whole basket by himself. “You should get the other ones.”

Suberu clings to his arm. “But you do that smiley thing!” 

He looks downwards with a slight smile and as far as Tsuzuru sees it, his brother could easily just be staring at a coin found on the ground.

“Yeah!” Noboru chips in, using both of his forefingers to point to his mouth. “Like you don’t even know you’re smiling kinda smile!”

This time, Kaoru chuckles. “See! Kao-nii agrees!”

Tsuzuru puffs his cheeks. _No, it’s because you’re being ridiculous._ He shifts his gaze towards Kaoru who in turn, tries to avoid his eyes. _Kaoru, no!_

“Well,”ㄧKaoru hugs the detergent to his chest while he scratches his cheekㄧ“, you do look really fond sometimes when you’re looking at your phone...not that I think it’s because one specific person! It’s just been noticeable.”

Tsuzuru doesn’t reply because he doesn’t know how to. Others have teased him before but when it’s coming from Kaoru, oh, so sincere Kaoru, then, it actually gives him something to think about. His siblings take his silence as a way to change topics and the twins finally hurry to gather the piles of clothes from their shared bedroom.

There’s a mental sigh of relief that the business of chores can hold off the gossip. His head already makes up for so much noise. It’s just Kiichi, fun and enthusiastic Kiichi who has so much love to give and is friendly to _everyone_. Kiichi who listens to him on the bad days and on the good days and virtually holds his hands through the hard ones. Kiichi who he maybe wants to see smile all the time though he has no idea what the other looks like. Kiichi who goes a bit overboard sometimes so they end up bickering and Tsuzuru ends up visibly sulking enough that his mother comments on it.

Kiichi who is just...Kiichi, isn’t he?

It’s later in the evening, in the middle of stirring the pot full of their dinner that’s enough to last them for the whole of tomorrow as well, the unmistakable smell of curry wafting all around, that Tsuzuru gets an epiphany.

_Oh._

And as he brings a small portion on a spoon to his lips to taste, he thinks that he might possibly be fucked.

\--

~Tsuzuru, present day~

**GROUP CHAT:** sakuya and the b*tches 

**Members:** tsuzuru, sakublooming, masumi tachibana, wolfmi, 777chi, neo

**neo**

YOU’RE KIDDING

AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**sakublooming**

Banri-kun >.<

it’s ok tsuzuru-kun!! you wouldn’t have known!

**masumi tachibana**

don’t tell me he’s in yosei too

**lukespeare**

I cant just tell u where he studies

but it’s not yosei

**777chi**

it’ssssss

a small world

affffffter allllll

it’sssss

**masumi tachibana**

if he’s an artist then maybe veludo arts

**777mi**

a small world

affffffter alllllllllll

**wolfmi**

masumi, i don’t think you should try to sleuth it out 😅

**777chi**

it’ssssssssss

a small world

**lukespeare**

like i said i can’t tell you -.-

**777chi**

affffffffter alllllll

**neo**

nachi wtf

**777chi**

it’s a small

smollllll worlddddddd!

**wolfmi**

had your fun nachi?

**777chi**

:D

**sakublooming**

but you’re still meeting up right? O:

**lukespeare**

yeah

this saturday

hoping my brain won’t overthink it

**wolfmi**

you’ll be fine ^_^

**sakublooming**

good luck tsuzuru-kun!

**neo**

gl gl

**777chi**

gogogo tsuzuru!

**masumi tachibana**

don’t stay up too late panicking, you’re gonna get eyebags again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dectaku gc is composed of people from my other fandoms. they're not super impt to the story, i just needed non-mankai people to be their online friends as to not raise complications. kudos to you if you can figure all of them out. one is particularly obvious but im not so sure how many have the intersecting fandom haha xD
> 
> i know that kazu ends up telling the others that tsuzu is from yosei but dw he realizes that next chapter. 
> 
> The format has now changed and I hope the flow was okay? Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is set and Kazu panics. Fortunately, the St. Flora team (without Homare, unfortunately) are here to help.
> 
> Part 1 for Tzkz week Day 2: Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went thru a lot of..rewriting but I hope it turned out fine. I had to split this into 2 chapters just so there'd be better focus on the date itself, regardless of whether it'll end up long or not.
> 
> Thank you chees and alonehun for checking the flow of this for me TvT
> 
> tw: depictions of anxiety (light)
> 
> I am definitely offering this chapter to Perfume Kazu. PERFUME KAZU AND TSUZU PLEASE COME HOME.

~Chirper DMs~

**lukespeare**

I have to pick up the kids from soccer practice at 3pm, is that okay?

**kiichitan**

totally!! we can just take lunch after my surprise gift ueueueueuue

**lukespeare**

should i be scqared?

*scared

**kiichitan**

do u have NO trust in me rookie???? 😩 after all that we’ve been thru???

**lukespeare**

🙄

  
  


Kazunari cannot contain his grin. He can barely stop himself from making all the noises that would surely cause his family to check up on him. He smooshes his face into his pillow and giggles for a good minute.

It’s Tuesday evening. Normally around this time, Kazunari would be browsing through pixiv and twitter, leaving comments on pieces that give him inspiration before saving them into a neatly organized folder on his laptop. Currently, he’s laughing into his pillow while spinning around in his computer chair, mentally counting the hours to his Saturday meet-up with Rookie - no Tsuzuru.

Tsuzuru!

_ Tsuzurun _ !

Rookie’s real name! And a face to go with it! It’s a bit absurd how excited he is about all this since he meets new people all the time, but this is Rookie! 

He perused the Blam account Rookie sent him earlier.  _ V cute! _ Rookie does resemble his brother, the super famous pro soccer player (Wild!), but in Kazunari’s very unbiased opinion, Rookie is much handsomer. And! His hair is only still dyed where his whirl starts. He was not kidding when he called himself a pudding-head. It’s the cutest freakin’ thing Kazunari has ever seen!

(And maybe he searched around his own FaceDiary to see if he could find class pictures of his underclassmen and just so happened upon a very undyed Tsuzuru Minagi rocking the deep brown hair just as much. Hey, Cupid, is that you? You’ve struckhard!)

In 4 days time, he’ll be able to speak to him face-to-face. To think, they’ve never even done a voice chat or a video call before! Will Rookie have a deep voice or a high-pitched one? Oh goodness, he might actually say "Kazunari" out loud and that! That is just! If Kazunari doesn’t stop his rotation soon, he’s going to be so dizzy and he’ll fall to the ground as a giggling mess.

He brings one of his feet down to act as a break and finds himself breathing heavily. This is it! The date is set and it’s real! He’s got to yell about it to someone!! Anyone!!

**GROUP CHAT:** Childhood besties ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

**Members:** kazucchi, snowbear, detective tenma, ta17oh, 9mon, prince, sankaku, juza

**kazucchi**

SATURDAY

DATE 

SATURDAYYYYYYYYYYYYy

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

I’m !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**prince**

yay!!

**ta17oh**

otsu!! >u<

**snowbear**

got an outfit yet?

**kazucchi**

!!!

actually

yes!!!

it’s the outfit we bought together last time !

**snowbear**

ok

sounds good

**detective tenma**

that’s cool, so what are you gonna do for the date?

**kazucchi**

!!

wait

omigosh

I dunno D8

omg the supes important thing is what I forgot (ಥ﹏ಥ)

I was too focused on my gift drfgdc

**ta17oh**

kazu-kun!!

why don’t you bring them to the flower park!! 

flex ur drawing skills!

draw him like one of ur french girls ;D

I helped ten-chan do photoshoots for his blam there b4 hehehehehe

**kazucchi**

!

that’s brill taicchan!!!!

**juza**

kazunari-san, why don’t cha bring him to a cafe to eat after?

**9mon**

omg right!! nii-chan and muku really liked this one place across my fave curry shop!

**kazucchi**

i think rookie does soooooome baking??

so pastries are okay?? maybe??

o dunno OTL;;

OMG

WAIT

~Chirper DMs~

**kazunhinged**

SUMI

DID YOU KNOW OMIMI WAS IN ROOKIE’S BLAM???

LIKE

I ALMOST DROPPED MY PHONE EARLIER WHEN I SAW HIM

**3sumi**

Ohh! Because of yosei?

**kazunhinged**

I THINK THEY’RE GOOD FRIENDS??? 

but omimi has always been friednly

so possibkle acquaintances??

Oh my god

I shouldn’t have told any of u where he studies before you met him sdiuzkfjsd

I HAVE FAILED ROOKIE WHEN SUGHJVU 

Okay but i trust u guys 😭😭😭

**3sumi**

Ahhh don’t worry Kazu, we got u!!!!!

do u want me to ask omi about him???

**kazunhinged**

no no it’s fine!!!! huhuuhuu 

it’ll be weird if he hears it from u instead of me and rookie ;u;

Ive already revealed enoguh orz;;;

thank u tho for holding my hand during this sdjhfvgnh time

**3sumi**

No problem kazu!!! ▲▲▲

**kazunhinged**

but zomg sumi ur man!!

mr worldwide!!

**3sumi**

****

  
  


**GROUP CHAT:** Childhood besties ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

**prince**

tenma-kun will look so majestic as a noble ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

**ta17oh**

ten-chan so handsomee (´ ε ` )♡

**kazucchi**

sorry for the sudden pause!!!

omg!!!! tenten congrats on the new contract!!

**detective tenma**

heh thanks

**kazucchi**

BTW i think the plan is good!!!

he has to go off to his bros at 3

so

park at 10 then cafe!!

ok

ahhhhhhh ;u;

luv u so much guys <3333

With all that planned out, Kazunari just knows Saturday will be amazing. The weekend could not come sooner.

\--

Kazunari is losing his wits.

The plan had been to leave right after his class and prepare the best he could for the date (okay, technically it’s a meet-up but let him pencil it as a date in his head). 

What happened instead was that his workshop went overtime and actually, that had been fine! Late still meant 5 pm, no biggie. But then, his school organization’s project needed manpower to set up their exhibition for next week and didn’t let him go until dinnertime.

Kay, things get delayed! That happens all the time and Kazunari has survived much worse! But then he got called to do errands and was roped into a discussion about a group presentation. Before he knows it, he’s absolutely pooped and is lying face down on his bed at 11 PM. Surely he can nap a bit before prepping for everything else he needs, right?

Wrong.

His alarm must have been sent to snooze because he wakes up to bird chirps from his window, his face red, and the bright sun’s light streaming through his curtain. Shit.

He scrambles for his phone and whew! It’s only 8 AM. He’s still got 2 more hours to get ready. And to panic. 

Kazunari has gotten a lot better at settling his nerves and keeping the bad thoughts away but when he has no time to calm himself down, the spiral feels inevitable.

What if he turns out a total mess? What if Rookie doesn’t like his voice? What if they don’t jive irl? What if-

The phone in his hand starts to ring that distinct cat song Yuki had sent to him.

"Yukki?"

"Open up. We’re here."

"Here?"

"We’re in your living room." Kazunari cannot see Yuki right now, but he knows the boy is definitely rolling his eyes. "Did you sleep in?"

Bless his friends for having more contingency plans than him.

Kazunari doesn’t bother brushing his bed hair or changing out of his clothes and rushes down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When he enters the living room, he sees the youngest two of their friend group talking to his sister, Futaba, with what looks like algebra homework.

Yuki audibly sighs as he spots him. "The hack was right on having us check up on you."

"Kazu-kun! You must be starving. Misumi-san and Taichi-kun asked us to bring you some rice balls!" Muku brings up a plastic bag filled with the aforementioned snacks.

"They have morning practice. The spherical ones are from the dumb dog."

"Onii-chan, you look..."

"Tired," Muku chirps in while at the same time, Yuki says, "Terrible."

"Yuki-nii!" Futaba chides.

"Don’t worry, we’ll get this rough brother of yours looking presentable in no time." Yuki takes one of the rice balls and places it right in Kazunari’s hand.

"Eat. Then shower. Don’t soak in the tub; more time to overthink it all." Kazunari obediently starts to munch on the treats one after another.

It takes about ten minutes to wash and rinse his hair and five before he’s in his house clothes, looking at a whiteboard full of bullet points in his bedroom.

His bedroom isn't that big. The different art prints covering the walls and the containers with art supplies, clothes, and the like, all piled up on each other, don't help the size problem. Kazunari, however, never feels like it's crowded, even now with the additional people on either side of the board propped up on his bed.

Point 1 reads, "What is the plan today?"

Normally, in a situation that involves getting your shit together, Yuki would be in the forefront. Instead, the boy is the obvious support to Muku, who's standing, wearing faux glasses (the ones he bought for his cosplay of Yoshitaka from Heart-throbbing Prince of Sprints last year), and holding one of the magical girl wands he collects (Kazunari remembers reading that one, Muku really does have the best-est taste in manga).

"Kazu-kun, I know we’re a bit pressed for time right now, so we’ll help you run through everything you need for later!" Muku's eyes are positively glistening.

He taps the list with his pointer. "Our plan of attack starts with the Mankai theatre! You'll go meet Rookie-kun with your gift! It's the perfect conversation starter! Oh, I know that a bouquet is customary, but I was thinking of your budget, and ah! Of course a bouquet won't work! You're going to a garden! Wait, maybe giving the gift is too early-"

"Theatre. Garden. Cafe. Football. Next point," says Yuki, deadpan.

"Right! Point 2: what do you need to prepare?"

Kazunari claps his hands. He fortunately had been so excited the whole week that he had long prepared his present right after cementing that there had been a plan at all. "Lemme get it!"

He opens one of his numerous stack-on boxes and reveals a rectangular object, neatly wrapped with designed paper full of magnifying glasses in different pastel colors. He then reaches towards a brown leather messenger bag and stuffs it inside.

"Alrighty, I also need my wallet, my card thingy, oh! A small sketchbook, my phone of course, do I need my first-aid kit? Maybe just in case...ahh! Roller bandages! Silly me, how could I forget." He hums to himself as he goes around plucking his things out from his room and squeezes them all into his small pack.

When he looks up, he finds both of his childhood friends looking at him with similar expressions.

"Looks like we don’t need the rest of the list after all."

"You’re sparkling, Kazu-kun!"

He preens under the praise.

"Though, uh,"ㄧ Kazunari shifts his gaze between his friends and the list before smiling sheepishly at themㄧ", is it oks if we go through point 3 at least? I'm feeling all prickly inside-out!"

Point 3 reads, "List down what else you're worried about."

"Oh! Well, what  _ are _ the things that you're worried about?" Muku settles himself beside the whiteboard on Kazunari's bed, his wand tucked neatly under both of his hands on his lap.

Kazunari licks his lips. Trying to say them all out loud will end up eating up the whole hour they have left. Normally, he busies himself so that he wouldn't have time to even contemplate on them. Got to be the high-energy carefree guy everyone likes hanging out with because he's all ~chill~, ya know? But in the silence of his own mind, all the voices in his head are deafeningly loud.

It's a tired old list he's been building since the whole living-in-the-same-town thing came about. It's also horrifically long so he might as well start.

"I'm scared that it'll be supes diff when we meet face-to-face, ya know? What if he thinks I'm uber annoying? What if I ramble too much and he hates it? What if he thinks I'm pretentious with my clothes or with the flower stuff or...." He grows silent, the thoughts getting harder to verbalize. 

Yuki stands up and touches his shoulder. "Kazunari, you've known the guy for years, right? You said you've done heart-to-hearts and stuff. Then, you already know that he won't be some jerk that would do that."

Muku chimes in, "Why don't you tell us about him, Kazu-kun? Listing down his qualities might help the brainworms go away."

Oh, well, then, that should be easy, right?

"Rookie, he...he writes! He has lots of sibs, a real big bro type, and he does lots of part-time. His major is screenwriting now, even though he was originally more interested in being a playwright. Ever since he went to college, he’s kinda had both more and less free time? It's pretty funny - wait, that's not important. He also lives with this really emo roomie that recently fell in love with a curry person-"

"Curry person..?"

"- and he once did some manzai with his foreign friend from Zafra! Aaaaaand, I think his personality really comes through with the stuff he writes. He really likes focusing on friendship stories and romance is more of a background thing. He’s good at making fried rice, he likes stir-fry noodles, the extra crispy kind, though he almost cooks that because his brothers prefer-"

"Okay, I've had enough. I get it," Yuki cuts in.

At the same time, Muku sighs wistfully. "A modern Shakespeare came and swept our Kazu-kun off his feet! Ahh, how dreamy!"

Yuki crosses his arms and sits back down. "See? That guy doesn't sound like the type that just shits on you."

A grin splits Kazunari's face. "Aww, Yukki! Is that your own way of encouraging me?"

"Gross."

Muku clasps his hands together. "And, Kazu-kun! How could he hate you when you give him that painting of Tenma-kun in a full sleuth outfit!"

"Oh! Actually, it's Takkun and not Tenten, but tomato, potato!"

"Those are not the same." Yuki narrows his eyes. "If you told him your name, that means he knows you know the hack right? Tenma's in your 'Blam all the time after all. How’d he react to that?"

One thing that Kazunari made sure to keep his mouth shut on is that Rookie is related to the pro-soccer player, Meguru Minagi. On the internet, despite everyone shouting about Tenma Sumeragi and just how wonderful he is for the role, Kazunari always dials his own excitement down. It's protecting Tenma in his own way, just as much as it is protecting himself. Rookie expressed similar sentiments with being the brother of a celebrity after exchanging names. There's a kind of kinship in keeping the same secrets. 

It'll be a non-issue if Rookie ends up becoming friends with the gang (and he hopes that will very much be the case but he can't force such a thing), but for now, he'll keep Rookie's privacy, "Oh! He took it really well and understood why I kept it a secret." 

"He really does sound lovely from how you talk about him, Kazu-kun. Not that I’m saying that I know him well! I don’t even know him! Sorry, for a lil ol piece of leftover tofu like me to have such an opinion-"

"Wait, woah! No one’s been saying that, Mukkun!"

Yuki starts erasing the writing on the board. "That pretty much settles it, right? It's not something that goes away so keep reminding yourself just in case."

"I'm just really nervous." He chuckles but keeps intertwining his fingers and breaking them apart over and over again.

"If anything bad happens, then you can call us up, and we'll watch a movie or something. I don't know, get one of the hack's and make him do commentary. You both love that stuff."

"And ice cream! Ju-chan picked out some really great flavors recently!"

Kazunari takes both of the boys into his arms. "Huggies! I love you guys so much!"

Muku hugs back immediately and Yuki pats him on the back. 

In the next second, Kazunari lets them go, remembering that he still has to dress up properly and walk all the way to the station. The display of his phone shows "0925". 

"Just half an hour left, omigosh! Gotta hurry!"

"Dude, he's not gonna go anywhere if you're 10 minutes late or something."

"Yuki-kun! Anything can happen in just 10 minutes! Go and text him, Kazu-kun! Make sure he knows!"

~Chirper DMs~

**kiichitan**

rookie!!!!!!! im so sorry i think i'll be a biiiiiiit late 😭😭😭 

**lukespeare**

it's ok. take ur time 👍

  
  


Hoo boy, it's going to be one heck of a day, won't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter was a screaming flag going "I'm a Yuki oshi :D"
> 
> So what did you think of this chapter? Feel free to tell me in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you've enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me what you've thought of it! 
> 
> twt: [meclanitea](twitter.com/meclanitea)  
> tumblr: [instablamwriter](instablamwriter.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come and join my [tzkz server](https://discord.gg/BwRPY9qyr9) if you are so inclined! 0u0


End file.
